1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of improving a display quality and a driving capability, and a method of improving a display quality and a driving capability of a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus displays images corresponding to external input signals in a pixel area defined thereon. In general, the display apparatus includes a first substrate and a second substrate facing the first substrate. In the case of a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), the LCD further includes a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate.
Electrodes are formed on each of the first and second substrates, and an electric field generated by the electrodes controls an alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer of the LCD. As a result, light transmittance is adjusted according to the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules to display desired images on the LCD.
Meanwhile, the electrodes and the liquid crystal layer disposed between the electrodes form a liquid crystal capacitor. The liquid crystal capacitor is charged with electric charges that are required to maintain the electric field generated between the two electrodes during one frame.
Also, the LCD further includes a storage capacitor supplying electric charges corresponding to electric charges that are discharged from the liquid crystal capacitor, and the storage capacitor is formed by a storage electrode that overlaps one of the two electrodes formed on the first and second substrates.